


Tantalus

by ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (or do it might be yummy), Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutilation, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/ChaosMidge
Summary: Day 3 - "One should always eat muffins quite calmly.  It is the only way to eat them.”Feast| Hunger |TreatsA meal prepared for Zolf Smith while in the care of Le Gourmand.
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Tantalus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> I can have little a cannibalism. As a treat.
> 
> Shamelessly backdated because I was too busy playing Overwatch.

Braised Bard's Tongue  
_from the personal collection of Le Gourmand  
to be followed without derivation or disrespect_

Ingredients

  * 3 tablespoons of grapeseed oil
  * 1 white onion
  * 2 ribs of celery, chopped
  * 2 carrots, skinned and roughly chopped
  * 1 bard's tongue, freshly cut and rinsed
  * 6 parsley stems
  * 2 bay leaves
  * 2 tablespoons red-wine vinegar
  * salt and pepper to taste



Step 1  
Patience. Note that the tongue must be fresh, its cries still audible in the echo of pain left behind.

Step 2  
Add oil and onions to a heavy bottomed pan, cast iron, enamel or similar. Soften onions until translucent as the skin hanging in the second sitting room. Little to no color should be observed.

Step 3  
Add celery and carrot with enough water to steam them. Do not scorch. The flavors of this dish should be delicate as skilled fingers across the strings of a violin. Keep poise and presentation in mind.

Step 4  
Arrange the tongue in the pot, given room so that it may sing if it wishes. The magic persists, even into death. It is best to give it free reign in this regard. Add parsley, bay leaves, red-wine vinegar and salt. Grind liberal pepper over the meat. Pour enough water to just barely cover and place lid over top.

Step 5  
Bring to a boil and listen as the music begins, a gentle hum, a heathen's hymn, a proper tune. Let it sing a story of capture and fright, of final words and pithy pleas. A true gentleman should never beg, but a bard must always perform, even under duress.

Step 6  
Once the tongue braise comes to a boil and exhausted its Song, remove the lid, careful to catch any wisps of remaining magic for the heavenly scent of it. An appetizer. Remove the lid and reduce to a simmer. Cut a round of orc skin the diameter of the pot and set it directly on top of the braising liquid. This will hold in the valuable flavors and desired liquids, an embrace of a kind. Simmer the tongue four hours, adding more water if necessary to keep the tongue covered. The tongue does tend to thirst.

Step 7  
Remove tongue from braising liquid with ample care, discarding the cover of skin. It has done its work. Strain the braising liquid while discarding the solids and return the liquid to the pot. The outer skin of the tongue may be peeled off while it is still warm, if desired. Little fat or gristle is to be expected, but trim where necessary.

Step 8  
Replace tongue in the braising liquid and let cool completely. With the magic gone and the deed done, it should be allowed to rest for a time, to grow accustomed to its new surroundings and its new purpose.

Step 9  
To serve, cut the tongue crosswise into thin slices, and arrange to liking on plate for two. Drizzle with a few drops of the braising liquid and flavor with Goblin's Blood Gribiche (recipe attached) for optimum flavor and richness.

_Author’s note: I have had only one occasion on which this dish was possible to present with the desired quality. I hypothesize that the quality of bard, upbringing, training, and subsequent care, affects the flavor and texture more than was previously expected. Keep this in mind for further experimentation._

**Author's Note:**

> [This recipe](https://cooking.nytimes.com/recipes/1018843-braised-tongue) sounds quite tasty, don't you think?


End file.
